heavensgiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Parker-Pierce
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Parker-Pierce 'is a major recurring character. Elizabeth is the tribrid daughter of Malachai Parker and Katherine Pierce. She is the biologic granddaughter of Christopher Parker and an unnamed witch the maternal granddaughter of unnamed witches, as well as the niece of 2 unnamed aunts and 1 unnamed uncle '''Lizzie '''is a member of the Parker Family, the Petrova Family and the Gemini Coven. History Katherine is pregnant with Kai's child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "Loopholes". He later revealed it was because of Kai's witch side that Elizabeth was conceived. Kai initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, he later changed his mind. When Katherine asked him about their unborn child, Kai replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality Even though she is still a baby, Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Katherine where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Kai when he said that both Katherine and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father,Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. It has shown that Elizabeth has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family. Physical Appearance She has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is seen most of the time wearing jean jackets and shirts with flower prints. Powers and Abilities Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-witch hybrid like her father. Elizabeth is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of hybrids 'Malachai Parker and Katherine Pierce (born Katerina Petrova). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Malachai Parker Elizabeth and Kai's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Kai sacrificing himself to save his family. But Elizabeth's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Kai shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Katherine Pierce Katherine is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Katherine strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Katherine grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: King Richard III' Elizabeth, Queen to King Edward IV. * Parker is a English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park".